Rookie/Gallery
Gallery Missions CaseoftheMissingCoins1.png|Rookie in Case of the Missing Coins An in-game avatar Screenshot 790.png|Rookie in-game. Sys_Rookie.png|System Defender Sprite Rookie_Captured_Sprite.png|Rookie's Operation:Blackout sprite RookieInGameWithPizzaSliceOperationHotSauce.png|Rookie's in-game sprite after Herbert's defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. Rookieeatingpizza.png|When you talk to Rookie during Operation: Hot Sauce. Message_Sprites-_Rookie.png|Rookie's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) On the buddy list Screenshot_711.png|On the Buddy list. Screenshot_710.png|The pop up that says that Rookie's online. Rookie offline friend list.PNG|Rookie is offline. Rookie Player Cards Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. ROOKIE DARK GREEN PC.PNG|Rookie is sometimes dark green. Rookie in Game Day Rookie in Game Day..jpg|Rookie in Game Day Rookie Backgrounds Rookie of course.PNG|Rookie's first background. rookie134555.PNG|Rookie's first background pick up. Rookiebg2012.PNG|Rookie's second background. Rookie Anvil BG icon.png|Rookie's second background pick up. Rookie Signature Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. Signature Rookie.png|Rookie's signature in the 2011-2012 Yearbook. Rookie Spotted Untitledgt.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. Rookie5.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. ELE.JPG|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. Rookie in room.png|Rookie spotted at the April Fools' Party 2011. Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.19.48 PM.png|Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.22.10 PM.png|Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. club penguin rookie.jpg|Rookie at the Underwater Expedition, in Portugese servers. Rookie (6).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition. Rookie (8).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition. Rookie (10).png|Rookie spotted during the Underwater Expedition. Screenshot 705.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 704.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 703.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 702.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 700.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot 701.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie5ss.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie5s.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie3.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie2e.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012 in a Portuguese Server. Translation: "It was awesome to stay here with you" ROOKIE.png|Rookie spotted during the April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie waving hello.PNG|Rookie spotted at April Fools' Party 2012. Rookie the cookie.PNG|Rookie spotted at April Fools' Party 2012. ROOKIECP.png|Rookie spotted again at the April Fools' Party 2012. ROOKIE.png|Rookie Seen At The Fair 2012 Dibujo.JPG|Found Rookie The Fair 2012. Translation: "Lets go to the Pizza Parlor" Rookie4444.PNG|Rookie in Operation: Blackout Rookie33333333.PNG|Rookie in Operation: Blackout at the Beach cp245.PNG|'Rookie' spotted on a Spanish server during Operation: Blackout. rtf.png|Rookie Asking Herbert in Club Herbert News rtf2.png|Rookie Asking Herbert in Club Herbert News Rookie Meeting.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Rookie_Meeting2.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Rookie_Meeting3.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Rookie_Meeting4.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. RookieJuly2013EmptyRoom.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. File:Clear_Rook.png|Rookie Spotted at the Club Penguin University Opening. File:Rooker.png|Rookie Spotted at the Club Penguin University Opening. File:ROOKIE!!!!!.png|Rookie Spotted at the Club Penguin University Opening. Phineas99MeetsRookieJuly2013Pic4.png|Rookie spotted in the Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Phineas99MeetsRookieJuly2013Pic3.png|Rookie spotted again in the Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Phineas99MeetsRookieJuly2013Pic2.png|Rookie spotted once again in the Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Phineas99MeetsRookieJuly2013.png|Rookie spotted yet again in the Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Translation: "See you guys later" Rookie_spott.png|Rookie spotted at the Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Rookie_spott2.png|Rookie again spotted Grand Opening of the Club Penguin University. Meeting_Rookie_5.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Translation: "Come, let me serve you guys!" Meeting_Rookie_6.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Translation: "Don't forget to pick a locker" Meeting_Rookie_7.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Translation: "Let's go to the moon" Meeting_Rookie_8.png|Rookie spotted in the Club Penguin University Opening. Rookie_at_school.png|Rookie in the School. Rookie_at_school_2.png|Rookie in the School. rookie1.PNG Meeting_Rookie_9.png|Rookie spotted in Club Penguin University Meeting_Rookie_10.png|Rookie spotted in Club Penguin University Meeting_Rookie_11.png|Rookie spotted in Club Penguin University Artwork Rookie 21.png|Rookie's pose from his playercard. Rookie on game.png|Rookie in the missions. Rookie.PNG|Rookie by the Gift Shop safe in Mission 3. Rookie Happy.PNG|Rookie in Mission 3. Rookie paper.png|Rookie handing out posters in Mission 7. rookie2.png|Rookie reading papers. Wi.jpg|Rookie with A Wig. Rookie_Fish.png|Rookie with the Twelfth Fish costume. Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 5.42.13 PM 3.png|Rookie on a Underwater Expedition Login Screen. rokkie-stamp.png|The Rookie Stamp. RookieHawaiianShirt.PNG|Rookie waving. Screenshot 563.png|Rookie with Orange Puffles. rookierubberduckorangepuffle.png|Rookie suiting up for the April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot_844.png|Rookie in "Ask Rookie" in the Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_843.png|Rookie outside the Box Dimension with Orange Puffles. Rookie the clumsy.png|Rookie worries ahh.png|Again, Rookie is worrying Rookie Excited For The Fair 2012.png|Rookie as seen in the Logoff Screen for The Fair 2012. Rookie hydro hopper.PNG|After Rookie destroyed the Hydro Hopper. Asjk rookie scrolled.png|Rookie in ask Rookie when scrolled over with a mouse. Rookiewithoutglasses.PNG|Rookie without his glasses Signature Rookie.png|Signing Rookie Rookie10.png|Rookie in the yearbook 2011-2012 rookie mustache.png|Rookie seen with a mustache page in the yearbook september 2011-2012 Rookie_Captured.png|Rookie captured in Operation: Blackout RookieLook!.PNG|Rookie, worried. Rookie Fish 2.png|Rookie dressed as a fish. Rookie_with_a_puffle_on_his_head.png|Rookie with a orange puffle on his head while holding chewed papers. Rookie Poem NY 2013.png|Rookie's poem for the end of 2012. Rookie Thanks Hulk.png|Rookie's opinion of the year 2012. Rookie highfive.png|Rookie going to give a high-five. Rookie4.png|Rookie reading some notes. Rookiepedia.png|Rookiepedia Rookie2013WithPizza'Transparent'.png|Rookie eating Pizza. Rookie.png|Rookie reading a piece of paper. Rookieiscool.png|Rookie Depressed. April fool.png|Rookie excited. Rookie7.png|Rookie pointing to a sign. rook.PNG|Rookie reading some notes Rookie reyzzz.png|Rookie goes to School.|link=Rookie/Gallery WaterRookie.png|Rookie pouring water. LightRookie.png|Rookie wearing the Holiday Lights. Rookie_Concerned.png|Rookie concerned. Rookie_No_Shirt.png|Rookie patting his head and rubbing his body. Rookie_Hands_Up.png|Rookie putting his flippers up. Rookie_Thinking.png|Rookie thinking. Rookie_Looking_Up.png|Rookie looking up. Rookie using epf new spy phone.png|Rookie using the EPF Phone. Rookie Halloween.png|Rookie during Halloween Party 2013 Rookie Halloween Interface.jpg RookieIcon.png|Rookie's icon in the Spy Phone during PSA Secret Missions. RookieIcon2.png|Rookie's icon in System Defender and EPF Spy Phone Messages. RookieSliding.PNG|Rookie sliding. Rookie_Halloween2.png|Rookie with candies Rookie_as_Werewolf.png|Rookie as Werewolf Rookie's EPF Messages Rookie Message February 7.png|Rookie's EPF Message from February 7, 2013 EPF March 7 Rookie.png|Rookie's EPF Message from March 7, 2013 rooke.PNG|Rookie's spy phone message from May 2, 2013. Spy.PNG|Rookie's EPF message from June 20, 2013. EPFmessage Oct.10 2013.PNG|Rookie's message on October 10, 2013. Newspaper Appearances File:Rookie_Newspaper.jpg|Rookie as seen in the Club Penguin Times #325 rookieexcite.PNG|Rookie's appearance in issue #403 of the Club Penguin Times. Rookie389.PNG|Rookie as seen in issue #389. Rookie412.PNG|Rookie as seen in issue #412. Rookie coulrophobia.PNG|Rookie running away from clowns. New_halloweeeeen.png|Rookie running away in his Halloween shirt. Category:Rookie Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries